


Oblivious

by Plastic_man1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Denial, M/M, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Statutory Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_man1/pseuds/Plastic_man1
Summary: "No, he wasn't my teacher,” as if that would make any difference, ”And he only touched me so I could continue playing volleyball," Hinata says it as if he's reading it from a children's book. Atsumu's stomach drops nonetheless.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 211





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for mentioned rape, not explicitly.

Hinata is oblivious. 

Atsumu doesn't know if it’s for better or worse.

Their first year playing together goes by fast. Seemingly without issues. But it makes Atsumu pissed at times, how naive Hinata can be. Of course he doesn't tell him.

It's only into their second year in MSBY Black Jackals that Atsumu starts giving him hints. Actually they're not fucking hints. He's practically telling him his honest feelings directly, but Hinata gives him the innocent, blinding smile and tells him, without any given restriction,

"I really like hanging out with you too, Atsumu!"

Atsumu gives up for a while.

They're acting like teenagers for their first time when they win the nationals. Beer, food, games and girls. Not that Atsumu needs the latter. He's watching Hinata. The moment the ball hits the floor and the numbers change to 25, Atsumu can't seem to move. His eyes can't change the focus away from the blissful smile either.

Hinata, Hinata, _Hinata_.

The crowd cheers his name like a chant. It's almost hypnotizing. Atsumu would know. He'd said his name many times under the covers in his own bed, alone with only himself and his hand.

But the moment isn't like that. He doesn't want Hinata to smile because of his own selfish needs. It's the first time he can genuinely say that he wants Hinata to smile like that, because he truly deserves it.

His smile doesn't falter after the game. It almost looks sculpted into his face.

"You're looking intense today, Atsumu," a familiar voice drags Atsumu out of his own thoughts. "You sure you're not mad 'cause someone stole your spotlight for the last point?"

Bokuto is a simple man. But he's also not dumb.

"Of course not," says Atsumu, fixing his gaze on the beer in front of him. "He deserves every praise he gets,"

Slapping a hand over Atsumu's back, Bokuto smiles broadly and leans in closer. "Whatever you say, _lover-boy_."

With that he joins the rest of the team with a drink, leaving Atsumu red and hesitant to join in. He wouldn't want Hinata to think he'd gotten a fever.

They end up playing truth or dare after a couple of beers. It's a game Atsumu's never stopped to think about. He never saw the point. But two questions in, and he can see where it could be useful.

"Orivers, when did you and your girlfriend first-" Bokuto makes a circle out of his his index finger and thumb and puts his other index finger through it, visualising what a twelve year old would. "You know,"

"Last year, and yes, I know," Oriver laughs. "I know more than you'll know in your lifetime," it owes him a good laugh.

His eyes search the rest of the team and he lands on Hinata, who's still smiling.

"Hinata, truth or dare?"

Hinata seems to consider it. "Truth,"

"Since we're starting off with the vulgar questions already," he eyes Bokuto for a second. "When did you lose your virginity?"

Hinata goes wide eyed, and if it hadn't been for the question, Atsumu would almost find it comical. He finds himself wanting to check out of the game instead, jealousy igniting a spark in him.

"When-" Hinata hesitates for a second. "When I was 15,"

"What the fuck?" Bokuto yells, clearly surprised. Sakusa hushes on him, sinking back into his seat when Bokuto's calmed down. "You had sex before me?"

Hinata only shrugs, uncharacteristically staying quiet.

"When the fuck did you have sex?" their captain suddenly jumps in, referring to Bokuto. He looks slightly more intoxicated than the rest of them. "I thought you'd be a virgin forever,"

"I first had sex when I was- Wait, this isn't even about me!" Bokuto points his finger at Hinata. "Who the fuck did you have sex with at 15?"

"What's with the swearing?" Sakusa grabs Bokuto and Shugo's beers, not allowing them more alcohol.

"I'm old enough to choose for myself, thank you," Bokuto says, but makes no effort to drink more. Shugo just shrugs.

"But who did you fuck?" Atsumu can't let the question go, hostility clear in his voice. Hinata doesn't seem to realize. Oblivious.

They all look at him, and he looks at them, dragging out the answer. He's got to be doing it on purpose.

"It was-," he clears his throat. "It was a teacher,"

Silence stretches out over the cramped table. In an instant, it seems like they all sober up.

Hinata looks as oblivious as ever. 

"I'm not judging or anything, but it sounds kind of illegal to fuck your teacher," their libero shoots in, a laugh not making it completely past his lips.

"No, he wasn't _my_ teacher,” as if that would make any difference,”And he only touched me so I could continue playing volleyball," Hinata says it as if he's reading it from a children's book. Atsumu's stomach drops nonetheless.

"He touched you so you could play volleyball," Atsumu repeats. The words sound so far away from his reality, he'd never even thought something like that could happen to anyone. The last person being Hinata.

"What do you mean? Continue playing volleyball? You always played volleyball," says Bokuto, crossing his arms over his chest, squinting with his eyes.

"I- Well, I failed most of my subjects, but he promised to grade me if I-" he pauses for a second. "Yeah- Let him touch me," he continues before anyone can interrupt. "And I couldn't play volleyball if I failed my exams, so he- He kinda helped me with it?" Suddenly it sounds more like a question. There’s no way Hinata doesn’t think there’s _something_ wrong about the whole thing.

"Don't you think that's even a tiny bit fucked up?" Atsumu's voice travels fast and hard. It startles several of the teammates.

Hinata only cocks his head to the side, a confused look plastered on his face.

"I wouldn't be _here_ if that never happened,"

Atsumu feels his chest tighten immensely, and the need to scream threatens its way up his throat. What the fuck? How does Hinata think any of this is fine? He should think that it's fucked up to be manipulated like that. What the fuck? The fact that a teacher, someone who's around children all the time, took advantage of Hinata, and probably others, gets to be in that line of work. _What the actual fuck?_

"He molested you,"

Which is the truth. And all of them thought it the moment Hinata mentioned the word _teacher_. Atsumu is just the only one with the guts to say it out loud. Because who wants to tell a person that the first they had a sexual encounter with, raped them?

"He didn't moles-"

"He was a grown man for fucks sake!" Atsumu slams a hand on the table, the entire bar turning quiet. A second hand comes in sight and touches his arm. Atsumu sighs, his anger dissipating gradually.

"What was that bitch's name-"

"Enough, Atsumu." their coach says, voice tight with tension.

Atsumu shuts his mouth.

Hinata's eyes are wide, and he's looking straight at Atsumu. His expression looks conflicted, but probably for the wrong reasons.

"I agreed to it," his voice has grown tired.

"It doesn't matter," Sakusa brings Bokuto's old beer to his lips. "It's still statutory rape,"

"Statutory.." Hinata mumbles the word more to himself than anyone.

Sakusa eyes the shorter boy. "A kid can't give consent," 

The rest of the night ends with Bokuto crying over how much he loves everyone, and Sakusa taking him under his wing, trying to guide him home. He's drunk a bit more than usually, and on the way out he grabs Atsumu by the hand and drags him closer to him.

"I know you wanna find that guy, believe me," Sakusa clicks his tongue. "But it's all up to Hinata, wait for him to open up," Atsumu doesn't answer. Sakusa grabs his hand a bit tighter. " _Okay?_ "

"Yeah,"

Sakusa seems content with the answer as he grabs onto, a very drunk Bokuto, and wipes his hand on his jacket before leaving the bar. Atsumu stands alone for minutes before he decides to do something about this.

Hinata is sitting with their libero, talking about the match that just was. He doesn't look as happy as he did earlier. Atsumu's stomach aches.

"Do you wanna walk with me?" Atsumu asks. "Home, I mean."

Hinata opens his mouth, and then nods instead.

Atsumu is mostly sober on the way home. Which makes it harder to say something. He suddenly regrets not having that third drink.

Hinata looks to the ground while he's walking. His shoulders are tense, and he's fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

Guilt has replaced the anger Atsumu felt earlier. Maybe he was too harsh. Maybe Hinata feels like he attacked him. It wasn't on purpose, but he can understand if that's what he feels.

"I know what I did was wrong," the words shakes Atsumu out of his thoughts. "And I understand if I've-" Hinata inhales a deep breath. "Disappointed you in any way,"

Then he shakily exhales. If Atsumu didn't feel guilty at first, he surely does now. He doesn't get to answer before Hinata falls behind him, stopping up abruptly.

"But I won't do it again," Hinata looks up, his lip quivering. "So don't be mad," his voice cracks at the end, and he lets his head fall forward. His shoulders shortly starts shaking.

He thinks it's his fault. He thinks it's his fault that Atsumu got mad. Worse, he thinks it's his fault that a teacher harassed him. All of sudden Atsumu feels the need to throw up. How did they get here?

"Hinata," he reaches for the boy's face with both hands and lifts it so he can see him. Tear trails are easily seen on his cheeks. Atsumu wipes the last tears away.

"It's not your fault,"

No reaction.

"Please understand," Atsumu holds his face in a firmer grip. "It's never been your fault,"

Hinata closes his eyes, and letting himself be held.

"I've never lied to you," tries Atsumu. "Every word I say to you is true,”

Hinata keeps his eyes closed. He looks tired. Anyone would be at this point.

"I like you-" Hinata's eyes open. "I like you a lot, and I don't know what to do when you don't believe my words for what they are,"

He said it. No taking it back. Still, there's no guarantee that Hinata will take it the way Atsumu wants him to take it. Maybe he just _is_ that oblivious.

Hinata's mouth opens slightly before he moves in and meets Atsuma's lips with his own. There's no reacting before it's over. When Hinata pulls back, he looks puzzled, before his face falters. He releases Atsumu's jacket that he seemed to be holding onto and takes a step back.

No words spoken.

The next minute, he starts walking. Not long after, Atsumu trails behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Follow me on twitter: @hinata_harem


End file.
